La reina del laberinto
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Sarah había imaginado todo, eso era un hecho; el laberinto era una maqueta, sus amigos modelos de peluche, Jareth había sido recortado de una revista y todos los diálogos venían del libro.
1. Había una vez

Disclaimer: Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Labyrinth son propiedad de Jim Henson y George Lucas… Jennifer Connelly y David Bowie son y serán para toda la posteridad la inspiración para Jareth y Sarah.

* * *

**La reina del Laberinto**

Sarah había imaginado todo, eso era un hecho; el laberinto era una maqueta, sus amigos modelos de peluche, Jareth había sido recortado de una revista y todos los diálogos venían del libro.

* * *

Advertencias:

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o incluso sexual en determinado momento. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_En lo personal odio cuando toda buena historia fantástica es al final "solo un sueño" y todo en la habitación de Sarah indicaba eso, me rehusé a creerlo por la aparición de la lechuza blanca mirando por la ventana, pero entonces todo se volvía confuso, que si Jareth había creado ese mundo solo para ella o no, la cosa es, que se me ocurrió algo peculiar…_

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Había una vez…**

—… La política industrial abolicionista que proponía el norte…

Sarah había perdido el hilo de la clase en algún momento, parpadeó rápido para salir del letargo momentáneo en el que se había inducido tras rayar en su cuaderno un garabato de formas básicas de similitud extraordinaria con _Ludo_…

Terminando de repasar con la tinta del bolígrafo aquél dibujo, se relamió los labios y suspiró, tendría que ir a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre la guerra de secesión porque no había captado mucho de los cuarenta minutos de clases que iban.

_Ludo…_

Arrugó las cejas sintiendo los ojos acuosos y un nudo en su garganta amenazaba con desbordar en llanto ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Un año?

—Williams…

La voz del maestro la volvió a colocar dentro del aula, muy lejos de los pasillos del laberinto.

—Sal por favor. — indicó adelantándose él a abrir la puerta mientras ella recogía sus cosas. Sarah desvió la mirada ante el murmullo de la clase, cruzo el umbral y detrás de ella el maestro que llenaba un pase de salida.

—Ve por favor con la señorita Jane.

—Estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás, Sarah por favor, completa las sesiones ¿Si?

Ella asintió, tomó el pase y se alejó por el pasillo con la mochila al hombro.

No era real, no había pasado, todo fue un sueño. Ni Ludo ni Hoggle, ni Sir Didymus ni Ambrosius existían, no eran más que muñecos que había regalado a Toby para dejar de torturarse frente al espejo esperando que regresaran cuando los llamaba tal y como lo habían prometido pero nunca había siquiera un reflejo de ellos en el cristal. No eran reales, tan solo un producto de su imaginación, una advertencia de lo lejos que llegaba con su fantasía tan…

_Absurda._

Cursaba el décimo grado y su promedio estaba por debajo de la media, apenas podía concentrarse, casi siempre terminaba llorando en los servicios porque la vivencia más extraordinaria que había tenido no era más que un producto de su imaginación, y nunca asistía a más de dos sesiones seguidas con la señorita Jane, la directora del departamento de psicología.

Obedientemente llegó a la oficina que se señalaba como la que buscaba por la placa metálica a un costado de la puerta, llamó dando dos golpes y entró cuando se le permitió.

—Realmente me sorprende verte, Sarah. Creí que estarías aquí hasta la próxima semana tal vez.

La joven se encogió de hombros atendiendo la indicación para que ocupase la silla de visitas que era un cómodo sillón rojo, algo desgastado pero perfectamente limpio. Dejó la mochila sobre el suelo a un lado, no muy lejos por si de pronto decidía marcharse ofendida tras escuchar una vez más el sermón de la madurez y las responsabilidades del mundo real.

— ¿Cómo están tus padres? — preguntó la mujer acomodando los papeles que había estado leyendo anteriormente para desplazarlos y sacar el expediente de Sarah.

—Bien. — pero su respuesta no era del todo segura. Trataba de no pelear mucho con su madrastra, de llevarse bien con Toby -aunque seguía siendo algo llorón-, de no ser una preocupación para su padre, así que llevaba bien el papel que interpretaba a la muchacha renovada y con gran crecimiento espiritual que se había convertido en los días inmediatos a… al sueño del laberinto.

—Me alegra. ¿Gustas una galleta? — ofreció de un paquete metálico que había sacado del escritorio.

—Gracias.

La tomó aunque no tenía hambre, y le dio una mordida descubriendo que el nudo que tenía en la garganta se rehusaba a dejarla tragar.

— ¿Otra vez el laberinto? — volvió a preguntar la mujer enlazando las manos para recargar el mentón en ellas.

—No… no.

—Tranquila Sarah, todos los chicos pasan por una transición así, algunos un poco más difíciles que otros, pero es normal.

—… Sí…

—A mi me resulta realmente interesante, Sarah, que sea un laberinto, desde la primera vez que hablamos me he interesado mucho en ello y su significado y construcción son realmente complejos…

—Señorita Jane, yo… yo de verdad estoy bien, el señor Blanc exagera, solo me distraje un poco.

—Bien, si tú lo crees así… tengo algo tuyo.

Enseguida volvió a abrir esa gaveta de donde salía todo tipo de cosas extra oficiales, como la comida por ejemplo. Y de ahí sacó un pequeño libro de pastas duras color rojo y cuyas letras grabadas se escribía "Labyrinth".

—Ya lo terminé. Es muy bonito.

Sarah bajo el rostro tendiendo la mano para recibirlo.

—No me gusta el final. — sentenció con una seguridad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo al hablar.

— ¿Lo cambiarias?

—Sí.

— ¿Dejarías que la muchacha aceptara la propuesta del rey?

No respondió. Recién la habían enviado con ella a principios del noveno grado, se había visto en la necesidad, tras varias sesiones de insistencia, de contarle aquello. Omitiendo algunos detalles que no creyó convenientes que supiera, como la última declaración de Jareth antes de que ella pronunciara las palabras que colapsaron el castillo.

—Bueno, Sarah…

La chica apretó inconscientemente la quijada, odiaba que usara tanto su nombre, como si hubiera alguien más presente con quien pudiera confundir el diálogo, o si ella misma no supiera cómo se llamaba. Y la señorita Jane por sí misma tampoco le agradaba mucho, pero tampoco podía decir que la odiaba, aunque parte de la angustia y el sentimiento de volverse loca era gracias a ella que había sembrado muy profundamente la idea de que todo había sido un complejo sueño que significaba su transición de niña a mujer, comparándola constantemente con "Alicia" y "Dorothy" lo que la llevaba inevitablemente a sentirse más tonta por haber creído en los primeros días que había sido real.

—Pienso que de haber aceptado, se perdería de ella la cualidad que atrajo al rey, la jovencita que nadie controla…

La dejó dar su explicación sobre lo que representaba cada personaje a nivel psicológico pero desvió su atención hacia la ventana.

_Si la muchacha aceptara la propuesta del rey…_

¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Se habría quedado en el castillo para siempre? ¿Cómo la reina? ¿Qué habría hecho de ser así?

La reina del laberinto… la reina de los goblins… la reina de Jareth…

Supo que estaba sonrojada porque sintió el calor en sus mejillas. Ella no había tenido novio, ni antes, ni después de _esa noche_, y no porque considerara poco importante el asunto, toda princesa tiene a su príncipe, imaginario o de revista… Volvió los ojos a los adornos del escritorio pensando con amargura que David Bowie la miraría como quien ve a una loca en cuanto ella se le abalanzara acusándolo de ser el Rey de los Goblins.

Y con eso no quedaba duda alguna. Cerró los ojos repitiéndose la idea que sofocaba sus esperanzas de encontrarse en un mundo mágico así como le hacía doler el pecho al comprender que los únicos amigos que había hecho con facilidad, no eran más que proyecciones de sus muñecos de peluche: todo había sido un sueño.

No existía la ciudad de los goblins porque ella no era ningún tipo de dios creador que por solo haberlo imaginado su pensamiento se volvía una realidad irrefutable.

No existía el laberinto porque la maqueta se la había regalado su padre en su cumpleaños nueve, no había sido creada por Jareth.

Y no existía Jareth porque difícilmente una estrella rock tendría una doble vida que conseguía ocultar muy exitosamente de los paparazzi que le seguían a sol y sombra.

La campana que marcaba el término de clases se escuchó junto con el barbullo de los demás alumnos que se precipitaban a la salida. Sarah levantó la vista sobresaltada por el ruido que había cortado abruptamente el monólogo de la mujer.

— ¿Puedo irme?

—Sí, Sarah.

Recogió su libro, tomó su mochila y en dos saltos alcanzó la puerta para retirarse uniéndose al tumulto camino a la puerta principal.

— ¡Sarah!

Escuchó la voz familiar y trató de buscar con la mirada a quien pertenecía.

— ¡Sarah!

No podía detenerse, el mismo avance de todos la empujaba. Las vacaciones se habían hecho esperar con un clima pesado y caluroso, pero finalmente era el último día y no habría poder humano que retuviera un minuto más a alguno de ellos.

— ¡Sarah!

Finalmente dio con la menuda muchacha que agitaba por encima de su cabeza un cuaderno amarillo y la llamaba con casi desesperación. Sarah luchó contra la corriente humana para alcanzarla, juntas se refugiaron en el servicio de mujeres donde además de estar más fresco, no había tanta gente.

—Dejaste esto en el salón. — dijo la chica entregándole el cuaderno.

—Gracias.

—Sabes, mi padre está organizando un campamento de arte en San Francisco ¿No quisieras asistir?

—No creo que sea buena idea. Es algo lejos.

— ¿Por qué? Dibujas bien y además, entendía que serviría de referencia para la universidad. Piénsalo, tienes mi número puedes llamarme durante el fin de semana, no saldré.

—… Yo…

Pero no le dejó terminar, la chica había salido uniéndose a los que quedaban por salir, giró la mochila que estaba a su espalda para meter las cosas que le habían sido devueltas y por primera vez, en varios meses, pudo mirar a detalle el libro que le había sido "confiscado".

Era tan extraño ver algo tan conocido tras un tiempo de ausencia, y por un instante sintió como si ya no le perteneciera, como si todo lo que una vez le hubiese unido a él, se hubiera esfumado convirtiéndolo en un objeto más, lejos de todo sentimiento que en otros tiempos albergara sus sueños. Ya no era más un artilugio mágico, era papel, cartón, cuero y tinta.

Un libro.

El titulo empezaba a desteñirse a causa del uso, pero el grabado dejaría por siempre marcado el nombre al menos hasta que perdiera las pastas. Las hojas ya no eran tan blancas y las sintió rígidas, abandonadas. Mientras hojeaba, buscando si aquella mujer había hecho alguna anotación o doblado alguna hoja, o tal vez abandonado un separador, se preguntó por vez primera algo que todo niño ignora olímpicamente, algo que no se había molestado en indagar porque nunca le había interesado…

La primera página estaba en blanco, era la prolongación de la guarda y solo había una pequeña firma en tinta negra en la esquina que sabía, era de su madre junto con la fecha de compra, una tradición de la anterior señora Williams que ella misma había heredado. La portadilla solo con letras elegantes "Labyrinth" al igual que la cubierta pero sin el marco decorado, y la portada repetía el título, bajo este dos iniciales casi desapareciendo: R.G.

Ese debía ser el nombre del autor, o autora.

¿Quién era R.G.? ¿Quién tenía la culpa de que se pasara los días soñando despierta con pasajes de su cuento?

De pronto una pequeña emoción se albergó en su estómago subiendo hasta su pecho, abrió mucho los ojos solo de pensar en una idea tan disparatada como genial, tan absurda como lógica.

Meses atrás, la señorita Jane le había sugerido escribir a detalle lo ocurrido en el sueño para que pudieran interpretarlo juntas, y había empezado el proyecto aunque le daba largas para que la mujer no lo leyera, y a medida que avanzaba, se percataba pues, de que había un sinnúmero de pequeños momentos que, para alguien que ha tenido solo un sueño, sería imposible de describir.

Ya había tratado de hacerlo con sueños posteriores, pero ninguno le daba la exactitud del laberinto.

Bien podría deberse esa exactitud a que todo era un diseño que había entretejido desde pequeña, pero si su padre que había leído los dos primeros capítulos le había dicho que lo publicarían al terminarlo, podría ser…

Muchos cuentos eran extensiones de vivencias y sueños. Creaciones que dejan pequeños fragmentos de la vida del autor colándose en la trama y los personajes, si había alguien que podía decirle si el Laberinto era un sueño o no, era R.G.

Tomó el libro acercándoselo hasta la boca.

—Sarah Williams… estás completamente loca.

Y debía estarlo porque tal vez R.G. estaría ya muerto, o muerta. Sacudió la cabeza desechando esa estúpida idea. Guardó todo en su mochila y salió corriendo antes de que perdiera el autobús.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Pues de momento, solo les diré, T.T que me traumatiza la idea de que haya sido solo un sueño…_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	2. En un reino muy lejano

**Capítulo II**

**En un reino muy lejano…**

— ¿Qué pasa, Sarah?— preguntó el padre de la muchacha mirándola por encima de sus lentes mientras bajaba un poco el libro que tenía por proyecto de lectura para las tardes. Algo sobre poder político en Argentina, el tipo de lectura que ella no elegiría, pero no había libro malo, y a como iba su historia personal si no cambiaba el género de sus pasatiempos, definitivamente tendría que visitar otra clase de médico. Se removió en el sillón frente a su padre, estaba nerviosa, pero el viaje en el autobús de la casa a la escuela, y la tarde a solas en su habitación, no habían hecho más que alborotarle las ideas, absurdas o no, solo tenía que soltarlo, si decía que no, no había sido su culpa, pero si decía que sí…

—… Va a haber un campamento en San Francisco con valor curricular para la universidad…— dijo tan rápido como pudo antes de que se arrepintiera.

— ¿San Francisco?

—Sí.

El señor Williams cerró su libro solemnemente dejando su separador que señalaba también la línea exacta en la que iba. La miró unos instantes, casi con severidad, pero ablandó el rostro después y sonrió con ternura.

—Puedo llamar a mi amiga, es su padre quien lo está organizando, él…— explicó poniéndose de pie para alcanzar el teléfono, las manos le empezaron a temblar un poco, aún había oportunidad para echarse para atrás, de abandonar todo intento, pero en el fondo de su alma sabía que era un reto a tomar, tal vez es el último juego antes de rendirse a la realidad del mundo donde estaba por ser adulta. Rebuscó en su libreta de contactos el número deseado y esperó a que respondieran al otro lado de la línea, era ella, su compañera, así que no debió pasar por la vergüenza de preguntar por alguien que no recordaba si era Genah o Ginny.

—… Soy Sarah, mi papá quiere saber si pueden darle los detalles del campamento...

— ¡Claro! ¡Pongo a mi papá en el teléfono enseguida!

Sarah a su vez, pasó el teléfono a su padre que tendía la mano para recibir el pesado aparato inalámbrico que habían comprado hacía varios meses, la conversación entre los hombres empezó cordial como pudiera desearse de dos hombres adultos hablando de negocios, y muy calmada, a un lado, casi encogida, Sarah escuchaba todo lo que sus nervios le permitían.

—… en realidad me sorprendió mucho, estaba preocupado, Sarah no ha tenido ningún interés en salir desde hace bastante tiempo…

La joven bajó la mirada. No tenía idea de que se notara mucho su ánimo decaído, y creía absurdamente que se empeñaba en ocultarlo.

—… sí, entiendo, Sarah recién cumple los dieciséis… no tengo problema con el tiempo, espere un momento.— hizo un ademán de necesitar algo para apuntar y ella rápidamente prestó su cuaderno y una pluma que tenía en el bolsillo de la camisa verde menta.

—… entiendo perfectamente… que tenga buena noche, profesor.

Terminó la llamada y con un suspiró miró a su joven hija.

—Pero quita esa cara de espanto, por favor, Sarah.— le dijo tomándola por los hombros.

—Vas a ir, ¿Sabes? usualmente no pagaría tanto para que te enseñen a hacer manchas de colores en la pared, pero es la primera vez que me pides algo en todo un año y si eso te hace un poco feliz, entonces hay que intentarlo.

Sarah se arrojó a sus brazos y le besó ambas mejillas. luego, sin decir palabra salió corriendo para su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ya había anochecido, toda la tarde se le había ido en un suspiro con los pormenores de su aventura. Tenía una semana para organizarlo todo. Solo una semana para saber si se acorbardaría, o se lazaría a la última aventura.

.

—Para ser algo que nos va a costar un mes de recorte de presupuesto, no te ves feliz.— comentó la esposa de su padre dando a Toby una cucharada más de vegetales bien cocidos. Sarah se inclinó por su mutismo en lugar de discutir, le estaba dando la espalda a ella para darle de comer al pequeño y aprovechó eso para hacer muecas que arrancaron una risa a Toby, ya de dos años, sabía comer por su cuenta pero su madre insistía en tratarle como desvalido.

—Sara, por Dios no metas a Toby en tus cosas.— sentenció sin girarse pero adivinando lo que había sucedido.

La joven gruñó pensando en dejarla sola para que terminara de dar de cenar a Toby y bajaría después cuando cenaran los demás una vez que su padre estuviera en casa.

—Quiero pensar que ya hiciste las maletas.

—Sí.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que es?

—Cuatro semanas.

—Hay que llevarte a la estación de autobuses ¿Verdad?

—No es realmente necesario, sé llegar ahí.

—Bien, porque tu padre trabaja desde temprano y tendría que ir yo a dejarte.

Sarah asintió, pero antes de que continuaran la parca conversación de compromiso, se escuchó la puerta principal y el anuncio de su padre de que ya estaba en casa.

El pollo reseco de supermercado pasó como un puñado de paja por su garganta, el puré de papa no ayudaba a hacer más fácil tragarlo pero pensaba concienzudamente que sería la última comida buena que tendría en un tiempo, así que no se quejó e incluso se permitió pedir una doble ración. Su madrastra sintiéndose halagada, generosa como pocas veces debido a lo que ella tomó como un cumplido por su técnica culinaria, ofreció una fresa adicional a su rebanada de pastel congelado.

—Bien, entonces hija mía, espero que encuentres ahí lo que has perdido.

Sarah dio un saltito casi atragantándose pero asintió con firmeza ante los buenos deseos de su padre. Volvió a besarle y le abrazó con fuerza, probablemente él ya no estaría en casa cuando ella se pusiera de pie por la mañana, y no se verían por el tiempo de un mes, el hombre entregó un sobre con el boleto del autobús, dinero en efectivo para cualquier imprevisto que pudiera surgir, la carta donde daba su consentimiento para que su hija menor de edad hiciera el transporte y recepción allá en aquél estado lejano, una lista de teléfonos de emergencia para contactar en California donde se incluía una tía lejana, que aunque no era familia entrañable, podría brindar apoyo de presentarse necesidad, o eso había dicho por teléfono cuando se le llamó para consultar si se podía usar su nombre y dirección como referente.

Sarah inhaló el olor de la colonia impregnada aún en el traje gris pardo, mezclado con el olor de un cigarro fumado antes de la cena. Grabó en la memoria esa sensación de casa, de seguridad y nuevamente se preguntó si no estaba de verdad loca.

Abrazó en breve a la madrastra para no hacer discriminatoria la despedida, pero en cuanto sostuvo el cuerpo de Toby que ya balbuceaba entendible al menos su nombre: "Zadha", no pudo contener el temblor que le recorrió la espalda.

¡Ah! ¡Si Toby hubiera aprendido a hablar antes! ¡Si hubiera sido un poco mayor! ¿Acaso sería que él pudiera recordar algo que la ayudara en su absurda misión?

Se fue a dormir con el estómago tan lleno que soñó el laberinto de setos, pero en este laberinto crecían rosas rojas que se marchitaban apenas florecían, sus pétalos caían muertos y pardos hasta hacer una alfombra olorosa que recorrió con los pies descalzos. Un viento triste soplaba como un sollozo lejano y la luz se perdía entre las sombras de lo que supuso una noche sin estrellas.

El amanecer en su realidad, fuera de los sueños, la sorprendió entrando la débil luz del sol por la ventana, abrió los ojos encontrando con que el reloj aún no llegaba al punto de encuentro con la alarma despertador. Una mañana gris de cálida temperatura. Se vistió con su ropa más cómoda, tomó la maleta que llevaría como confidente, cuatro mudas de pantalón, otras más de camisas, una buena cantidad de calcetines y ropa interior, un impermeable y una bolsa de dormir. El libro de pastas rojas que había iniciado todo, el diario donde detallaba lo ocurrido, un puñado de hojas con dibujos de sus imaginados amigos y dos lapiceros. No necesitaba nada más, sus propios ahorros ya estaban en una bolsa aferradas a la cintura del pantalón, la carta de su padre en la bolsa del pecho, el dinero adicional en el tobillo izquierdo.

Escuchó a su padre tomar el auto y marcharse, su madrastra nunca se levantaba tan temprano para despedirle y ya había advertido que no la acompañaría a la estación de autobuses, así era mejor, así era perfecto, pues su destino real no era California y que el cielo la ayudara a redimirse cuando todo se resolviera en su inminente locura, porque sería dada por fugitiva en cuanto el padre de Genah o Ginny telefoneara para informar que no había llegado aún.

Sintió su pecho oprimirse ¿Y era eso lo correcto? ¿Era lo que se esperaba de una jovencita casi adulta?

No a ninguna de las dos preguntas, con esa decisión Sarah aceptaba que se resolvía la definición de su carácter como inmaduro y caprichoso, irresponsable y ridículo.

¿Quién en pleno siglo veinte salía a la casa de hadas y duendes?

Solo ella y algún otro loco.

Estiró la mano para apagar el pitido de la alarma.

O podría acobardarse, abandonar tan absurda empresa y marchar al campamento como era el supuesto, hacer lo que la gente normal y decente haría, asegurarse puntos para entrar a una buena universidad, estudiar, graduarse, trabajar y tener una vida estable, buscarse un esposo, casarse, tener una familia, darle nietos a su padre, verlos crecer y repetir el ciclo hasta que ella, anciana y enferma fuera llevada al cementerio con un epitafio que ensalzara las virtudes de una mujer amada.

Cerró los ojos dejando salir las últimas lágrimas que lloraría, al menos por ese día según se prometió, con la mochila a la espalda, resueltamente abandonó su habitación, su refugio seguro y conocido, y con paso lento emprendió el camino a lo que era en cualquier sentido, desconocido.

El ladrido de Merlin la retuvo una última vez, miró a su perro intentando sacar el hocico por una minúscula apertura entre el piso y la puerta del garaje, donde dormía.

—Adiós, Merlín…— se despidió cobardemente desde la seguridad del otro lado, lejos de sus lamidas y esos brillantes y dulces ojos ocultos entre la cantidad de pelo de su cabeza.

—Pórtate bien, no quiero que te manden a la calle, por favor.

Y antes de que el perro ladrara más frenéticamente corrió calle arriba para llegar a la estación de autobuses.

Llamó por teléfono a su madre, amable y sonriente, pero con prisa por colgar, atendió sus dudas sobre el libro, lo había comprado en Nueva York, en un mercado de segunda mano a las orillas de la ciudad, con un hombre extraño pero particular, que si seguía por ahí, lo reconocería porque definitivamente no encajaba con el lugar.

Al oírla decir eso su corazón dio un vuelco.

¡No encajaba! ¡No encajaba con el lugar!

Eso fue lo que terminó por empujarla a esa decisión, una ridícula esperanza de encontrar una conexión real o en su defecto, afrontar valientemente la decepción de solo tener un a un lunático que encontró el libro en la basura.

Ya había preguntado en todas las librerías del pueblo, tal título con tales iniciales de autor, no existía, no estaba registrado, no lo conocían.

Iría entonces a Nueva York.

Llegó a la estación, sacó su hoja firmada, debidamente trucada para cambiar datos menores, pero la necesitaba para que el encargado le vendiera el boleto. Era un pueblo pequeño, la gente tendía conocerse entre ellos porque se encontraban con demasiada frecuencia, y su padre era hasta cierto punto, una figura conocida, había nacido y vivido ahí, estudió en los colegios locales, la universidad solo fue un lapso breve de ausencia porque regresó enseguida con una excéntrica y divertida esposa titulada en arte dramático.

—Hola…

— ¡Hola, pequeña!— saludó el hombre regordete, calvo y sonriente seguramente porque recién empezaba la jornada. Sarah se preguntó si podía mantener el humor todo el día.

—Necesito un boleto de viaje para Nueva York.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Por respuesta extendió su hoja junto con la credencial de estudiante y la copia de la identificación que su padre había preparado para ella. El hombre hizo gestos al leerla y cotejó varias veces la identificaciones.

— ¿No viene a despedirte? Un adulto tiene que venir cuando menos a comprar el boleto.

—Salió de viaje hace unas horas, pero el iba a Nuevo México...

—Bien, bien, Sarah.— dijo dudoso, haciendo gestos con la boca.

—La chica empezó a sentirse nerviosa, como si fuera a descubrirla, o peor, llamar a casa para confirmar, si su madrastra respondía la llamada, todo habría acabado mucho antes de empezar.

— ¿Sarah?

— ¡Señorita Jane!

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó sorprendida la maestra.

—Ah… yo… me inscribí para un curso de arte de Nueva York…— respondió. La mujer silbó con sorpresa.

—Pero mi padre no pudo acompañarme hoy y me envió sola.

—Vaya ¿Y tu madre?

—Mi madrastra está con Toby, es muy temprano para que él salga y ha estado resfriado.— respondió tratando de delimitar bien que la esposa de su padre no era su madre.

La señorita Jane lo entendió enseguida, su sentido de percepción era fino, de eso se ganaba la vida y giró la vista al vendedor.

— ¿Problemas?

—No puedo vender boletos para un viaje tan largo a un menor de edad.— resolvió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, entonces véndame dos mi.— sentenció cruzando los brazos debajo de su promete busto.

— ¿Uno es para ella?— preguntó señalando a Sarah.

— ¿Importa? Yo quiero dos boletos, ya terminé mis asuntos en la escuela e iré a ver a mis padres en Nueva York e iré acompañada.

No pudiendo decir nada al respecto, dio los dos boletos que en realidad implicaban un transborde, solo que, para simplificar las cosas, se vendían los billetes completos.

—Vamos, Sarah.

La chica, colorada completamente, recogió sus papeles y caminó detrás de la jefa del departamento de psicología de su escuela, la culpable directa de que los nervios la mataran y pensara en sí misma como una loca sin salvación.

Ya había revisado la cuota del boleto, le alcanzaba y sobraba un poco. Había tenido la brillante idea de revender el boleto a California a algún desesperado, quizás por la mitad de precio, pero con esa mujer cerca, no podría hacerlo.

Rebuscó en su bolsa el monto a devolver por el pago de su boleto.

—Déjalo así, Sarah.

— ¡No! ¡Es demasiado! ¡No puedo aceptarlo así!

La maestra negó con la cabeza y se quitó las gafas dejando sus ojos azules completamente expuestos.

—Sarah, creo que no te he hecho ningún bien, y cada vez pienso más que mis comentarios te afectaron negativamente. Si este proyecto puede hacer lo que yo no he podido en casi un año, entonces déjame ayudarte, como redención tal vez.

Sarah contrajo las cejas. La señorita Jane, inexplicablemente soltera a sus cuarenta y cinco años que aparentaban menos, rubia, de piernas largas y buen ver -si no se ponía atención a las lineas de expresión bien marcadas en su rostro- le extendió la mano para recibir la mochila que iría en el maletero junto con las balijas de ella.

—Todos los cuentos de heroínas, de aventuras mágicas… empiezan siempre cuando la protagonista es joven, en la transición entre niña y mujer, psicológicamente habla de auto descubrimiento y madurez, en algunos caso de despertar sexual, pero cuando un niño los lee, no los ve así, los ve como una posibilidad real. Y yo también lo creí así.— empezó a reír y caminó para abordar.

Su sitio estaba a la mitad del autobús, con asientos saltados de pasajeros solos y otros tantos puntos más concurridos. Sarah pidió la ventana, aunque ya le había sido cedida, y una vez acomodadas, la maestra soltó un suspiro y se volvió a poner los lentes, mirando el sistema de botones sobre su cabeza para controlar el aire acondicionado y la pequeña lámpara.

—Cuando cumplí dieciséis años, mis padres me hicieron una fiesta, invitaron a todos mis amigos, a los vecinos y a muchos primos. Iba a ser todo un suceso, y esa mañana, cuando desperté. me quedé en la cama casi una hora, me revisé completamente, cerré los ojos buscando, como si algo en mi interior fuese a aparecer. No me sentí diferente, no me veía diferente. Nadie irrumpió en mi habitación para avisarme que en un reino lejano me habían estado buscando para que regresara como su princesa y venciera al mal de su mundo.

Sarah torció la boca casi logrando una sonrisa, pero el gesto fue demasiado pobre.

—Es en serio.— dijo ella.

—Y de la gran fiesta no disfruté nada porque me la pasé buscando entre esas caras conocidas, alguna que no me fuera familiar, la de aquél que anunciara que mi destino era más grande que la vida en una ciudad agitada y cambiante.

— ¿No le gusta Nueva York?— preguntó extrañada la joven.

—Ni un poco. Luego entré a la universidad, mi panorama cambió un poco, ya sabía que no podía ser la elegida de nada porque ya no era tan joven, mi tiempo de ser heroína se había acabado. Pero de alguna manera no perdí la fe en que las cosas extraordinarias pudieran ocurrir. Por eso busqué un lugar menos… más conservador.

— ¿Como este pueblo perdido en la nada?

La señorita Jane rió con ganas.

— ¿A ti no te gusta vivir aquí?

Sarah vaciló… le gustaba el inmenso parque se fundía con el bosque, con su lago y los puentes de piedra antigua. Le gustaban las casas antiguas, las muchas tiendas de antigüedades, el teatro… pero… faltaba algo.

—Mi elección no sería nueva York tampoco, pero siento que no… que no….

— ¿Perteneces aquí?

Sarah pensó en el laberinto, los muros, los setos, el increíble y penetrante olor de la ciénaga del hedor eterno. En la decadente ciudad de los goblins, en las formas imposibles del castillo…

—No…

—Aprovecha este viaje, Sarah, aprovecha cada día.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. La señorita Jane no era la favorita de Sarah, pero tenía una deuda con ella. Meditó lo que le dijo, una parte de su cabeza le decía que era un truco psicológico para poder emplear el_ "sé exactamente lo que sientes, yo también pase por eso"_, pero un fragmento de su dolido corazón sentía el calor de la verdad en esas palabras. Recargó la cabeza en el cristal mientras la mujer a su lado aparentemente dormitaba con la cabeza en el descanso del asiento.

El autobús ya había salido, miró la últimas casas desaparecer de su vista y empezar solo a ver árboles en el paisaje. El ronroneo del motor la relajó de sobremanera, saber que estaba emprendiendo la aventura agitaba su estómago. Sin cerrar los ojos se dedicó a imaginar, a pretender armar un plan a seguir una vez que estuviera en una inmensa ciudad completamente desconocida ¿Acaso pensaba ir de mercado en mercado?

No tenía ni idea.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Gracias por la paciencia, de verdad y no olviden ver los otros fics de Labyrinth, "La llave de Sarah" y "De goblins, pociones y otros menesteres", un poco para todo gusto. Hasta la próxima actualización_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	3. Una hermosa joven…

**Capítulo III**

**Una hermosa joven…**

El viento soplaba con suma tristeza, incluso se podía decir que era posible que sollozara quedamente mientras que con su lánguida fuerza barría las hojas marchitas que caían muertas al piso polvoroso de piedra amarillenta. Una quietud extraordinaria, un silencio aterrador y un vacío sobrecogedor se respiraba en medio de aquél claro de bosque color ocre.

Sarah caminaba sobre la hierba haciéndola crujir con sus pasos lentos. Miraba a todos lados buscando algún ave o animalillo que le indicara que había vida en ese lugar, pero solo el insistente lamento del viento rozaba su rostro.

Escuchó un crujido lastimero y con horror vio los árboles caer pesadamente con las raíces secas hacia el cielo, golpeando la tierra que los recibió con ecos sordos mientras ella no podía hacer nada más que mirar…

Sarah despertó con un jadeo que apenas pudo controlar su grito, se incorporó y se frotó los ojos con insistencia. Todos dormían, incluyendo su compañera de asiento, el autobús finalmente se había llenado y el calor de todas las personas, mitigado por el aire acondicionado, se sentía como una tibia manta sobre su cuerpo que sudaba frío a causa del sueño. No había sentido tanta desolación más que cuando se planteaba la idea de que estaba loca y sus amigos eran imaginarios.

Trató de recobrar el aliento y buscó en su bolsa de mano la botella de agua. Dio un trago largo y volvió a acostarse en el asiento.

Retiró la cortina para ver el paisaje, el cristal estaba empañado así que lo limpio un poco con la manga de la camisa.

Era de noche, según el reloj, las cinco de la mañana. Había sido un viaje cansado pero según sus cálculos estarían llegando a la central de autobuses de Nueva York en dos o tres horas. Se estiró como pudo para no importunar a la maestra pero lo suficiente como para deshacerse del entumecimiento que se había apoderado de ella.

Su corazón se sentía oprimido, la sensación de estar en ese claro de árboles decadentes la había impresionado demasiado como para reponerse con facilidad.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? — se preguntó en un susurro.

Fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño por el resto del viaje, y se contentó con ver el cambio de panorama que empezó a surgir luego de pasar por una gasolinera que tenía alojada también una tienda de autoservicio de veinticuatro horas.

Poco a poco las casa empezaron a ser más frecuentes hasta que, al dar vuelta en una última curva de arbolada, aparecieron frente a ella el sinnúmero de luces y altos edificios. Tragó saliva sintiéndose repentinamente pequeña y muy fría. Paralizada por la impresión de ver semejante lugar, enorme y casi imposible de recorrer todo, quedó petrificada mientras se adentraban en las entrañas de acero, cristal y concreto.

Serían las siete con quince, el día despuntaba en tonalidades grises que poco a poco cedieron al azul celeste y a su vez a amarillos más cálidos. Estaban entrando a Bronx y las luces encendidas del autobús revelaban que su destino estaba cerca. Suavemente tocó el hombro de la maestra.

— ¿Hacia dónde va? — le preguntó en cuanto estuvo mas o menos lúcida.

—… A Queens…— respondió amodorrada.

—Yo voy a Manhattan. — se apresuró a responder.

Había hecho la pregunta con la intención de separarse, era inevitable que debiera preguntarle en algún momento hacia dónde iba, pero como tenía ni idea, no quería responder primero y que ella dijera _"¡Que casualidad, yo también"._

Ciertamente estaba agradecida, pero no lo suficiente como para revelar su inexistente plan secreto.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No hace falta, mi mamá, la verdadera quiero decir, me estará esperando.

—Ya veo…

La señorita Jane no parecía conforme, pero no hizo más indagaciones. Sarah, temerosa de lo que pudiese pasar, o lo que pudiese decir, le contó sobre que su madre era actriz y actualmente trabajaba en el _Majestic Theatre_.

—Están presentando el "El Fantasma de la ópera".

— ¿Musical?

Sarah asintió.

—Mi madre es la Prima Donna, Carlotta. Tiene una voz muy hermosa.

—Lo imagino, tal vez, si mis padres no tienen otros planes, vaya a verle.

Presa de un nuevo pánico al comprender el error que acababa de cometer, la joven se limitó a sonreír tímidamente.

Finalmente el autobús se detuvo, un suave timbre anunciaba la puerta abierta y los pasajeros que no se habían despertado, pronto empezaron a reaccionar entre bostezos y estiramientos. Sarah se puso encima una chaqueta de pana de algodón que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños. Era delgada y cálida, de color café con grandes botones de madera. Sacudió el cabello que estaba revuelto por la posición de dormir, pero tampoco le prestó mucha atención. Solo sujetó bien su bolso pequeño y bajo junto con la maestra para buscar su equipaje.

El aire era fresco, la mañana fría despejo de ella el tedio del cálido autobús y en cuanto tuvo en sus manos la gran mochila, se la acomodó a la espalda. Ligeramente ruborizada le entregó a la señorita jane un papel con un número de teléfono y una dirección.

—Ahí vive mi madre, creo que me quedaré con ella.

— ¿Crees?

—Si no hay alojamiento más cerca del campamento. — agregó rápidamente.

La mujer sacudió su cabello corto e introdujo el papel en la bolsa posterior de su pantalón. Sacó su cartera y del interior sustrajo una tarjeta de presentación que le dio a su joven alumna.

—Esta es la dirección del consultorio de mi padre. Es psiquiatra.

Sarah se puso más roja que un tomate maduro, aturdida, como si le hubiese golpeado en la cabeza después de arrojarle agua muy fría, estiró los dedos temblorosa.

—Él y mi madre viven arriba, el consultorio solo ocupa la planta baja. — se explicó sin darle importancia a la reacciona mecanizada de la chica.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes buscarme ahí, mucha suerte, Sarah.

La joven no sabía que hacer, la mención del psiquiatra había hecho una resonancia en su mente que hacía bacilar toda su determinación. Tartamudeo las gracias y sin esperar más hecho a correr para tomar el siguiente autobús.

No miró atrás, se rehusó terminantemente a hacerlo.

Seguramente para la noche, todo habría terminado, ya habrían llamado a su padre desde San Francisco si no es que lo habían hecho ya, y su madre lo sabría en cuanto la señorita jane llamara para preguntar si ya había llegado.

Hizo el primer abordaje que pudo, con el corazón latiendo violentamente. Sin vuelta atrás.

Cerró los ojos para tratar de calmarse, empezaría por las bibliotecas y librerías, para buscar el libro en ediciones posteriores o anteriores, pasaría a todos los mercados callejeros que se atravesaran en su camino.

Y buscar un lugar para quedarse.

Recargó la frente en el cristal tembloroso.

—Disculpa…

Sarah giró bruscamente para encontrarse con un muchacho que señalaba el asiento que ocupaba su mochila.

—Todos los sitios están ocupados. — se excuso, por respuesta ella se apresuró a montar la mochila sobre sus piernas liberando así el asiento.

—Gracias. Mi nombre es Laurent. — agregó con una sonrisa. Sara le dedicó una tímida mirada que consiguió con éxito ocultar su momento de terror al tener encima a otro despistado que importunaba con conversaciones amistosas.

—Sarah. — respondió aún así por la cortesía con la que su padre la había educado.

— ¿Vas para Broadway?

Asintió quedamente pese a que se le ocurrieron algunas respuestas ingeniosas a ello puesto que había escogido ese autobús que en letras brillantes decía "Broadway" y no alguna otra ruta.

—Yo también. — insistió neciamente con lo obvio.

Ella asintió sin darle importancia. Tenía una voz agradable, demasiado madura para los veinte años que aparentaba. El cabello castaño claro largo hasta el hombro se acomodaba en rebeldes rizos, los ojos marrones y almendrados bordeados de largas pestañas la miraban con mucha atención, tenía la nariz recta aunque ligeramente prominente y una boca grande que gesticulaba mucho enseñando unos dientes blancos y bien alineados.

— ¿Prueba de casting?

—No. Vacaciones.

— ¡Oh! Yo voy para hacer audición en el _Majestic Theatre._

—Peor ya están en temporada ¿No?

— ¡Ah! Una conocedora. — enseguida se encogió de hombros con un gracioso movimiento que movió toda la maraña de pelo.

—No tengo nada que perder.

Sarah desvió la vista mustiando una escueta respuesta para enfocarse en la ventana y que él entendiera que no quería hablar. Lugo de unos instantes cambio de idea y sacó el libro para fingir que leía, o hacerlo realmente. Aparentemente eso funcionó pues el muchacho no volvió a hacer comentario alguno, pero Sarah realmente había empezado a leer, desde el principio con la hermosa joven que era esclavizada.

Sin darse cuenta soltó un suspiro casi anhelante. En su mente se reprodujo el instante en que vio a través de la ventana abierta, la imponente figura del rey con toda la gloria de su manto oscuro. Se detuvo un momento para permitirse examinar a consciencia la imagen que tenía latente.

— ¿Cuándo terminaron?

Sarah regresó al tiempo y espacio presente con un respingo.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cuándo terminaron? Tu novio.

Sintió que su rostro de ponía completamente colorado, empezó a balbucear negativas llevándose el libro al pecho como si algo de lo que dijera fuese contrariado o confirmado por el ejemplar.

—Es que nunca fuimos nada. — dijo al final para no hacer explicaciones sobre todas las tonterías que había estado diciendo "yo…." "él…".

—Eres muy hermosa. — soltó él de repente haciendo que el tono rojizo que había adquirido se intensificara con más fuerza.

—Estoy seguro que conseguirás algo mejor o te buscará.

Sarah inclinó la cabeza más abochornada de lo que jamás había estado con la señorita Jane, pues un perfecto desconocido acababa de encontrar uno de los extremos de toda la maraña que entretejía en su mente y corazón, ahora solo quedaba el no permitirle tirar de ahí. Aún así, siendo precisamente un extraño, las posibilidades de hablar con sinceridad y luego no volver a verlo nunca jamás, desfilaron ante ella con singular alegría.

—No creo que lo haga, no después de lo que hice.

— ¿Besaste a su mejor amigo?

Sarah arqueó una ceja pero luego negó acomodándose en el asiento y alisando su cabello con una mano.

—Yo…

El laberinto caía a su alrededor y Jareth frente a ella extendía la tentadora oferta, le ofrecía su sueños, sus fantasía, él mismo… solo pedía que se entregase, que él se volviera su único dueño con una obediencia perfecta y un amor incondicional…

_No tienes poder sobre mi…_

—Creo que al final éramos demasiado distintos. — sentenció con cierta amargura ¿Darle su libertad? ¿Quedarse en el palacio solo para su deleite y complacencia? Si lo razonaba como la mujer del siglo XX que era, incluso sonaba absurdo, la sumisión absoluta de todo lo que fuera en ese entonces, tan distinta a su yo actual, resultaba fatal. Aunque mirándolo de cierta manera, él en realidad había ganado, se había quedado con esos sueños que ofrecía y todo el imaginario de la heroína del cuento dejando solamente a una patética Sarah Williams con una vida perfectamente ordinaria, sin sueños tontos ni fantasías. La más ordinaria de las mujeres que lloraba por esa oportunidad perdida.

—Pero lo quieres. — importunó Laurent volviéndola a regresar a la realidad.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que ahí esta el problema, en realidad no lo sé.

—Vaya que sí es un gran problema ¿Y no has notado en su ausencia el mayor encanto?

Sarah soltó una risa nerviosa, casi despectiva ¡Todos los días pensaba en él! ¡En todo el laberinto! Y con más frecuencia que antes de conocerlo realmente, había dado muchas vueltas alrededor del asunto pero llegaba aun punto donde los contras eran más que los pros.

¿Qué era ser una reina?

—Si algún día decides que no, puedes buscarme, si no quedo en el _Majestic Theatre, _probaré en el_ Winter Garden._

Con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa de semejante propuesta fuera de lugar y momento, recibió un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo bajo aquí. — y diciendo eso se levantó dejándola en una pieza justamente donde estaba. Avergonzada escondió el rostro entre las páginas del libro. Exactamente ¿Qué acababa de suceder? ¿Había tenido una conversación personal con un perfecto desconocido?

_Y eso Sarah, es lo que la gente comúnmente llama coquetear, una actividad humana y cotidiana…_

Regresó los ojos a las líneas del libro con una estúpida sensación de bochorno que bombeaba su corazón con impertinencia ridícula.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!_

___Aún no se acaba el primer mes del año, así que todavía vale: _¡Feliz año 2013!


End file.
